


It seemed like a good idea at the time

by icemakestars



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, pranking gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being in a relationship with Rick for a considerable amount of time, Vyvyan still loves a good prank. However, his current idea for fun backfires horribly, and he ends up far more affected than Rick is. </p>
<p>(The one where Vyvyan thinks it's a great idea to dye Rick's hair as a joke, until Rick looks utterly gorgeous with a red fringe and, well, maybe it's not such a great idea at all).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It seemed like a good idea at the time

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want my first piece about this ship to be smut. I really, truly didn't.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ice-bringer

This was Vyvyan's best idea yet. He sniggered to himself, continuing to gently rub the hair on Rick's forehead. His fingers were more nimble than usual, but not out of consideration for his art subject; Rick waking up from his slumber would ruin Vyvyan's fun, and pranking a sleeping Rick was most definitely his idea of entertainment.

“What are you doing, Vyv?” Mike didn't look up from the paper he was holding, but Vyvyan still doubted he was reading it.

“Isn't it obvious? I'm dyeing Rick's hair, so he'll finally look like the girl he is.” Vyvyan's tongue peeked between his lips in concentration, the metal stud which pierced it gleaming in the light.

“I like your style, Vyv, and I don't mean those trousers.” Mike folded the newspaper and left it on the table, resting his hand on Vyvyan's shoulder as he passed him next to the settee. Rick was sprawled on the cushions asleep, Vyvyan standing behind the furniture with the plastic gloves on and his fingers tainted a deep crimson. He laughed to himself, pulling off the gloves and throwing them on the floor for Neil to clean up later.

Stomping upstairs and taking one swift, bored kick at the dry wall for the sake of his own enjoyment, Vyvyan slammed the door of his bedroom and waited.

 

* * *

“Vyvyan you utter _bastard_!” Rick's shrill voice could be heard from under Vyvyan's floorboards, and he was already standing and grinning when his door was slammed open.

“What the hell is this?” Rick pointed to his head with a clenched fist and a stiff finger. The front tufts of his hair had almost dried on his forehead, crusted pieces of scarlet caking Rick's skin.

Vyvyan squinted. “I believe that's your head.” Vyvyan folded his arms and rested back on the heel of his black Dr Martens.

Rick took another step into the room, and Vyvyan raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Don't get clever with me, Vyvyan! What have you done to me?”

“I dyed your hair for you.” Vyvyan shrugged, The answer seemed obvious, and although he knew that Rick was an idiot, he didn't realise that he was _stupid_ as well.

“And why the ruddy hell did you do that?” Rick's speech impediment was growing in severity the more riled up he got.

Vyvyan laughed. “If you're going to act like a ponsey girl then I'm going to treat you like one.” He reached over and flicked Rick in the forehead, right in-between the dyed strands of hair.

If Rick was angry before, now he was positively fuming. His eyes widened, breath coming in short and shallow rasps, before he deftly kicked Vyvyan in the shins. Before Vyvyan could react, Rick stormed out of the room and slammed the door, dust billowing from Vyvyan's ceiling as he went.

Vyvyan heard the bath running, and almost had the mind to go and hold Rick's head under the water for kicking him, but decided against it. If they broke the bath again, the landlord might ask them to relocate, and none of them had money to do that. Instead, Vyvyan went back downstairs and slumped onto a free chair, kicking the television on and watching re-runs of _The Bastard Squad_  whilst yelling at Neil to make them dinner.

 

* * *

“Well, what do you all think?” Rick strode into the living room smirking, giving himself a graceless twirl which Vyvyan should have mocked him for, and would have had he not been completely distracted by way Rick was positively _glowing_.

He had cleaned the dye from his pale skin, the scarlet red now contained entirely in his thin fringe, which had been pulled up into a small quiff, and the plaits were now tied with matching red bobbles. The colour tinting Rick's cheeks was a shade lighter than his hair, but it still managed to make Vyvyan's pulse race.

“Looking good, Rick.” Mike nodded his approval.

“I knew it was a good idea to dye my hair.” Rick smiled smugly, sifting his hand through his fringe and tugging at a loose strand.

“But Rick, I thought Vyv was the one who-”

“Well that clearly isn't the point I'm trying to make here, Neil. God, you're such a fascist!” Rick glared at Neil, who sunk back into the settee cushion with a confused frown.

Vyvyan had expected Rick to be angry, lose his temper and for them to fight. All in all, he had been hoping for it to end up as a particularly aggressive shag, with Rick's daft hair nothing more than a small obstacle in their usually immature relationship. What he hadn't been expected, however, was for Rick's hair to look so... _good_. Vyvyan swallowed thickly, turning his attention back to the TV.

“Vyvyan?” Rick's voice still clung to the same question that Vyvyan had left unanswered: _W_ _hat did he think to Rick's hair?_.

“You look like the same girly poof that you always do.” Vyvyan shrugged.

Rick's lips trembled in their insolence. “Well that's just lovely, isn't it Vyvyan. True class through- and through. I'll just go and sit on that ruddy rickety chair then and be a 'poof', shall I?” Rick stomped in front of the telly. Before he could reach the old wooden chair, Vyvyan darted his arm our and grabbed Rick's wrist, giving one hard tug so that Rick landed messily on top of him.

“Vyvyan, what in Cliff's name do you think you're-”

“Shut up, poof.” Vyvyan's jaw was set, and this close Rick could see the tenseness of those lean muscles and feel the stiff hardness pressing from Vyvyan's crotch into his thighs. Rick stopped frowning and grinned instead, nestling happily into the taunt embrace Vyvyan offered him. Mike raised an eyebrow at the display, but Neil seemed not to notice.

Mike stood. “Right, time for bed. I don't want to be the cat amongst these hungry pigeons, if you know what I mean.” He started to make his way towards the doorway.

Vyvyan craned his neck around and shook his head once. “But I don't know what you mean, Michael.”

Mike nodded quickly. “Right, see you tomorrow boys. Come on, Neil.” Mike walked leisurely up the stairs as Neil followed behind.

“Oh, yeah... Pigeons.” Neil spoke and moved slowly, and Vyvyan wondered not for the first time what the hell went on in that hippy's head.

The sound of Neil's door closing hadn't even echoed through the house before Vyvyan's hand had rooted in Rick's hair and their lips were crashing noisily together. Rick turned his body so that his thighs sat on either side of Vyvyan's lap. Vyvyan took every opportunity to reach his hands under Rick's backside and thrust it upwards, so their groins met in an unsteady rhythm.

“So, you like your hair then?” Vyvyan broke the kiss to play with a bright red strand.

“We're not allowed hair colouring at school. Breaking the rules like this, it's really...” Rick rolled his hips against Vyvyan's, who growled a low sound against Rick's throat. “Anarchic.”

Rick paused and sat back on Vyvyan's lap, eyes suddenly filled with insecurities. “Do you like it, Vyvyan?”

Vyvyan wrapped his fingers around Rick's thighs, using them as leverage to lean forward and brush his words arrogantly against Rick's lips. “I fucking love it.” He rooted his fingers into Rick's hair again, tugging the mouth down to his and swallowing Rick's delicious moans of erotic pain with ease.

Vyvyan flicked his tongue stud eagerly into Rick's mouth, who scratched his fingers enticingly up Vyvyan's back. Vyvyan took the hint, and in seconds he had removed his denim jacket and was pulling away from Rick's mouth to take off his under-shirt, following Rick's gaze as it raked illicitly over his exposed chest. No matter how many times they had done this, or how many more times they would repeat it again in the future, the lustful way Rick eyed up Vyvyan never failed to make heat swim pleasantly through Vyvyan's veins, and he didn't think that he would ever have enough of that intense stare, or the irritatingly gorgeous boy it belonged to.

“Hips.” Vyvyan rasped against Rick's collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses from Rick's ear to shoulder, as well as a few impressive kiss-bitten bruises. Rick lifted his lower half so that Vyvyan could remove his trousers. Vyvyan didn't bother undoing them, simply ripping them from Rick's body as the button tore with a delicate tearing sound. Rick stared in disbelief and opened his mouth in furious protest, until Vyvyan's fingers were trailing over his clothed member, and his tongue was lapping at the space behind his ear.

The cool night air and Vyvyan's constantly hot touches made Rick go from semi-hardness to full length so quickly it was almost painful, and he mewled sinfully into Vyvyan's garishly orange hair. “You too, Vyv.” Rick gasped.

The way he laced Vyvyan's nickname into their intimate moments caused Vyvyan's own arousal to spike, and he struggled with his belt until his jeans were undone and Rick was helping to shimmy them down his thighs and to his knees.

When their hips met again, both boys were frantic. Vyvyan grasped desperately to Rick's hair, whilst Rick grappled listlessly onto Vyvyan's rippling back muscles. Rick's thighs quivered as he rolled his covered erection against Vyvyan's, Vyvyan supporting Rick by placing a hand on his arse and moving his own hips to meet Rick's timid movements.

“Quicker!” Vyvyan ordered, enjoying the view of having Rick work for his release, but also needing more to reach his own finish. His fringe stuck to his skin as sweat dripped from Rick's forehead, and Vyvyan's tongued darted out to catch a bead. It was salty and disgusting, but worth it for the way Rick's cock surged against his. Rick quickened his movements, pulling his underwear to the side and letting his member rub fully against Vyvyan's, who did the same. The angle was awkward and messy, but when Rick trailed his fingers adoringly over Vyvyan's metal star forehead studs, and pale azure eyes met electric blue, Vyvyan realised that neither of them cared in the slightest.

“C-can I?” Rick pulled the tissue from his blazer pocket and wrapped it around both of their leaking members, thrusting the hand down over them both together.

Vyvyan shuddered. “Fuck _yes_!” Rick nodded shyly and continued wanking them simultaneously. The tissue was not to protect Rick's fingers from their sticky moistness, but to aid in their cleaning up and to avoid giving an explanation as to why there were sticky white stains on the couch. Rick proved this when his thumb darted out and rubbed a circle over Vyvyan's swollen tip, causing Vyvyan to bite his lip so hard the tangy taste of blood assaulted his mouth.

He was close to climax now, and the erotic way that Rick was chanting his name meant that he was, as well. Vyvyan opened his eyes wide, fully taking in the boy sitting so happily in his lap. Rick's eyes were screwed shut, lips plump and trembling as a tiny sliver of drool seeped from the corner of his mouth. On his forehead were licks of fire, and Vyvyan struggled to comprehend how he could possibly find himself more attracted to Rick.

“Aggghhnn- Vyv- Ehhhhnnn!” Rick shuddered, and Vyvyan felt warmth spread over the head of his engorged member, that heated stickiness being the thing that sent him spiralling over the edge. He came into Rick's tissue in thick spurts, his come mixing in with Rick's in that thin paper napkin. Vyvyan waited under his heart had calmed and Rick's breathing had steadied before he flopped down onto the settee and dragged Rick with him, plucking the used tissue from Rick's fingers and throwing it behind them for Neil to clean up later.

  
  


 


End file.
